I Am Beautiful
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: You are beautiful and gorgeous in your own way. Don't let anyone make you ugly, because you're perfect just the way you are. Stay Beautiful.


**So this one-shot came from all the horrible comments I read on Charlotte's Instagram, Twitter and articles about her online. People are so rude to her. They say she's ugly, they say she looks like a man, they say she's a horrible champion, they say she's a slut, and pretty much every other terrible names/word. I understand that she might not be your favorite but there is absolutely no reason for all of that.**

 **So I decided to write something, I know this won't stop anything. But luckily the comments are beginning to go stop. Its all slowly (Very VERY slowly) going away and that makes me happy.**

 **So this is dedicated to Charlotte! I know she won't see it (Do wrestlers even know about this website?) but I just wanted to write this to show some love to my favorite wrestler.**

 **And I just chose Sami Zayn because he's a nice guy and he's cute (Heart eyes, heart eyes!)**

 **Ok, my rant is over. Enjoy the story!**

 **BTW every comment mentioned in this story are from random pictures on Charlotte's IG.**

* * *

Charlotte sat her phone down as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want to let their hurtful words get to her but she couldn't help it. She knew that there would always be people who didn't like her and people who would try to bring her down, but she didn't think it would be this bad.

Charlotte wiped away a tear as the hurtful comments on her Instagram page flooded her mind...

 _Eww, I hate Charlotte! I wish she would go away._

 _I wish Nikki was still champion, Charlotte sucks!_

 _She looks like Ric Flair with a wig!_

 _All I see is a ugly dude! Where's Charlotte... oops_

 _You're a horrible champion Charlotte!_

 _Charlotte's a ugly slut who can't do anything!  
_ _You can't wrestle! Go away ugly!_

 _If_ _it wasn't for Nikki getting hurt she would still be champion, wasn't even that big fan_ _of_ _her_ _but_ _anyone is better then you!_

 _Worst_ _diva_ _of all time is CHARLOTTE!_

Charlotte closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. Why did everybody hate her? When she was in NXT it wasn't like this. Sure the mean comments were still there... but it wasn't so bad.

Now it just seemed like the popular thing to do was talk trash about her.

Charlotte sighed and pulled her knees into her chest. Thank God she was home instead of at the Performance Center or at a live event. She didn't want her NXT family to see this. And she didn't wanna embarrass herself in front of the main roster.

She wanted to call Bayley, Becky or Sasha but she knew that they would just tell her to ignore them, and obviously that wasn't working.

Charlotte was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the apartment door open.

Charlotte's boyfriend of 2 years and WWE/NXT superstar Sami Zayn walked into the apartment with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Char, you won't believe what happened at the PC today" Sami said as he sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked as she tried to hide her face.

"Well, Neville and I were training in the ring when Finn..." Sami noticed the tears in Charlotte's eyes and immediately stopped talking.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at Sami and faked a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine"

Unfortunately for Charlotte, Sami wasn't buying it.

"You're lying, Charlotte. I can always tell when you're lying" Sami said.

"Well, this time you're wrong. Now tell me what happened" Charlotte insisted as she picked up her phone.

Sami watched as Charlotte strolled through what looked to be comments about something. At first he was going to continue with his story but then he saw tears well up in Charlotte's eyes.

"Ok, something's wrong. Hand me the phone" Sami said reaching over to take Charlotte's phone.

"No, its fine" Charlotte reassured while trying to keep the phone away from Sami.

Sami reached down and tickled Charlotte's ribs. When she reached down to swat his hand away he grabbed her phone. Charlotte tried to take her phone back but Sami already had it tucked under his arm.

"Sami give it back!" Charlotte groaned.

"Nope, you're upset about something and I need to know what" Sami explained before reading the comments.

Charlotte watched as Sami's face went from interested, to confused, to angry.

"Sami?" Charlotte asked as he handed her phone back to her.

"You were crying because of those comments weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was. And I know its silly but I couldn't help it" Charlotte confessed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Charlotte. Sometimes you just have to ignore those kind of same people who are calling you ugly and saying you look like a man don't even have one single picture of themselves on they're account. And forget about the people who say you're a horrible champion, they're just mad because you took the title from Nikki Bella. You have to remember that there will always be people who don't like you, but you can't let those kind of people get to you"

"Just remember that no matter how many people hate you, more people love you. And that includes me"

Charlotte started to cry again but this time they were tears of happiness. "Sami..." she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

Sami smiled into the kiss and brought Charlotte closer. The kiss got heated before Charlotte pulled away.

"Thank you, that's exactly what I needed to hear" Charlotte smiled.

"You're welcome. Remember that you're beautiful, Charlotte. No matter what anybody says" Sami kissed Charlotte again before giving her a hug.

Charlotte was so happy to have someone as wonderful as Sami in her life. She knew they looked like an odd couple, but she didn't care. She loved Sami, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Sami pulled her into another kiss. Charlotte moaned as the kiss heated up quickly.

"I love you" Charlotte murmured into the kiss.

"I love you too. Now let me show you how beautiful you are" Sami said before picking Charlotte up and walking into their bedroom.

* * *

 **Its not as long as I wanted it to be but... oh well.**

 **Give that box down there some kind words. PM me if you have a one/two-shot request.**

 **Who's ready for Fastlane? I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Thanks again! ❤❤❤❤❤**


End file.
